


Claws

by Harmonious-Cricket (Just_A_Bun)



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Ending, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Bun/pseuds/Harmonious-Cricket
Summary: His claws tap the ground as he wanders the halls.
Relationships: The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Claws

H

Claws tap the ground as the Pale King roamed around in the castle  
"My Root?", he called, his voice soft. 

In response, after a few minutes, came the White Lady, the Pure Vessel lagging along behind her.  
"I heard you call for me, my wyrm...?"  
"I did... I just wanted to see you... I see you collected the vessel?"  
She nodded slowly, lifting her husband up to nuzzle him softly mumbling, "It just finished it's training. It's an amazing learner... Managed to knock out a great knight from the city."  
The king chuckled, "I suspect he'll be okay. He may be out for the rest of the day, however."

The pure vessel stared straight ahead, and unbeknownst to the couple, was tightening its fists, claws digging into its palm. 

A

Claws tapped the ground, entering the infirmary. The king held concern on his face. The knight has been out for over four weeks now.  
The White Lady wiped away the fresh tears, her cheeks puffy. Turning to look at her king, he wrapped his arms around her and let her weep.

The knight's breathing faltered a little as he lay on the bed, his mind not knowing what's going on outside.

T

Claws tapped the ground, pacing as the Pale King tried to wrap his head around what happened.

Something got to the knight. Something killed him.  
It was a clean cut to his throat, and no evidence was left behind of his murder.   
He has to find out who did it.

The pure vessel stood beside the desk, like ordered, watching the ruler's movements carefully. If it had a voice, it would be growling.

E

Claws tapped the ground vigorously as he called out, "My root!?", seatching every room as fast as possible.   
The darkness was almost blinding, retainer bodies littering the floor every so often, black sludge pooring out of their mouths and wounds.

He skidded to a stop once he saw the pure vessel, nail drawn out.

But in front of it...  
Was her corpse.  
Her horrified expression was still on her face, tears still fresh.

The vessel slowly turned around, it's gaze freezing the ruler in place.  
His arms would not move. They would not agree. Nor would his legs.

The Pale King could only watch as the vessel charged at him, nail raised

And swung.


End file.
